


A Day To Remember

by RedQueen117



Series: Memories Like Ashes [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kitty Noah, Memories Like Ashes, Undertale Multiverse AU, discussion of dead mom, ghost au, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Not all memories are good ones. But you don't always have to live in them alone.
Relationships: Dylan Ashwood & Noah Ashwood
Series: Memories Like Ashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Day To Remember

Oh course.  _ Of fucking course _ this would happen today of all days.

“So, can you make it?”

Dylan sighed into the receiver, trying his best not to snap at his friend. Of course Isaiah wouldn’t have remembered.

“I’m sorry, but I already had something scheduled for today. Maybe we can go tomorrow.”

Dylan could practically  _ hear _ the pout that Isaiah was pulling on the other end of the call.

“But Dylaaaaan I wanna go to the water park today! Can’t you reschedule whatever you’re doing?”

Dylan sucked in breath and counted to ten before replying through gritted teeth, “I can’t exactly  _ reschedule _ the day my fucking family died  _ Isaiah _ .”

Silence.

Dylan heard a very quiet “oh.” Before the call ended.

From the table next to him came a low buzzing noise.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh? I thought the idiot was your friend.”

Dylan groaned and threw his hands in the air.

“You know what?! Fine! You do whatever it is you do when you’re not clinging to me, and I’ll go visit mom on my own then!”

“Dylan…” the warning note in his brothers voice went completely ignored as Dylan slammed the door behind him.

Noah turned to the three other ghosts who usually followed him. “Stay here alright? This is… a family matter.”

* * *

Dylan hadn’t taken the spirit box when he stormed out, so all Noah could do was watch as his brother hiked up to where Nicole was buried and then sit with his back against her headstone.

Noah saw he was shaking, and could practically feel the grief leaking out of his twin. He sat, well,  _ floated _ , on the other side of their moms headstone and listened.

“H- Hey mom. Sorry it’s been a while, things got kinda busy and I’ve been out of town for a while.” Dylan gave a wet laugh, “Not that it really matters, I’m sure if you were still around Noah would’ve found you by now.”

Unheard by Dylan, Noah huffed out a laugh. After Dylan learned of his… condition, the two of them had spent the next several years attempting to find Nicole’s ghost. Of course, nothing had ever come of it, and Noah doubted she was even on their side of the veil anymore.

Dylan was still talking.

“I feel like I fucked up mom, and I don’t know how to fix it. Everyone expects me to know what to do and I just… I don’t. I don’t know what to do, and it feels like I’m failing them all.”

_ Just like I failed you and Noah _

The thought comes unbidden, and makes Noah snap his head up to stare at Dylan. Was that what his brother really thought? That he had failed him and Nicole?

“Brother, you’re truly an idiot for believing that.” Despite the fact that Dylan couldn’t hear him, Noah continued, “We were fucking  _ six _ moron, there wasn’t anything you or I could’ve done.” He sighed. “Even though I wish there had been.”

In a flash of ethereal light, Noah was replaced by a tiny kitten that jumped on top of the headstone and smacked at Dylan’s face.

“Wha- oh. I… thought you weren’t coming.”

The kitten smacked him again and rolled its eyes. 

“Alright, jeez. Sorry, I guess.”

Kitten Noah huffed, but stopped with the smacking for the moment.

Dylan hesitantly brought up a hand to start petting him.

“I guess you heard all that then?”

Noah nodded as he leaned into the gentle pets and started purring.

“...sorry.”

_ thwap _

“Hey! Knock it off you jerk!”

Noah glared at his twin disapprovingly and hissed.

“Okay fine. I’ll shut up.”

_ Just like I always do _

Noah hissed again, but Dylan wasn’t paying attention.

Fine, he’d deal with this later then. For now though, Noah curled up next to his brother and purred as hard as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Memories Like Ashes Uni/Multiverse!
> 
> This is something me and a couple other wonderfully talented people have been working on for the past couple months, and I'm excited to start sharing what I've made for this story here!
> 
> While the main bulk of the story is on our ask blog over at https://memories-like-ashes.tumblr.com/ , I will be posting short snippets about the ghost crew over here as well! (It's probably mostly gonna be angst, fair warning)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
